


A Memory is Forever

by Lyr_the_blue_rose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Begining is fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Rest is killing emotions, Sad Ending, angst because that seems to be the only thing I'm okay at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyr_the_blue_rose/pseuds/Lyr_the_blue_rose
Summary: When Takao loses his eyesight he is forced to choose between two choices.A)Live being blindB)Have an operation to help recover his eyesight.Only something goes wrong.





	A Memory is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST ANGST Sorry sorry. However I felt like I needed a break from my Haikyuu hybrid story currently on going Shattered Wings. I seem to always be in a sadder mood at night,I need to stop writing so late.  
> WARNING:Turn back if character death is something you don't want to read or affects you greatly. The beginning is fluff but the rest is pure sadness and killing emotions. And sorry if information is incorrect because I haven't seen Kuroko no Basuke in a while. Been watching that Haikyuu stuff. For those waiting for chapter 4 on Shattered Wings I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.

   It started out as a normal day,with Takao and Midorima walking around the town together to meet up with the other Generation of Miracles and their partners. The sun was shining,ducks flew overhead and kids were about.

   "Shin-chan,why do we have to meet up with the others? Today was suppose to be our relaxing day!,"Takao whined. 

   "Takao,stop whining it's sounds terrible. And Akashi wanted us to meet up. We both know what happens if we ignore him,". Takao sighed. He rested his hands behind his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds. 

   

   "Yeah yeah. God I sometimes hate that guy. Ordering you guys around and all,". Midorima fixed his glasses. 

   

   "He's an Akashi born to lead,". Takao yawned. "Takao,how are your eyes?". Takao opened his left eye to meet with Midorima's green ones. 

   

   "They're fine Shin-chan. Nothing to worry about,". Midorima narrowed his eyes. 

  

   "Takao did you use the eye drops this morning?". 

 

   "Nah,I forgot to.I was too sore about you kept pou-mfp!,". Midorima quickly shushed his smaller boyfriend wrapping a hand around his mouth. 

 

   "Takao don't say such indecent things in public!,". Midorima slowly removed his hand from Takao's mouth making sure such indecent words weren't going to appear magically. Takao laughed that melodic laughed. 

 

   "You know I hate putting stuff in my eyes Shin-chan,"Takao stated pouting slightly. Midorima raised an eyebrow. 

 

   "Even if it's for your own good? I'll just watch you do them every morning okay?". 

 

   "Shin-chan do you really need to,"Takao whined. He turned in the opposite direction and quickly rubbed his eyes before Midorima looked back in his direction. 

 

   "If you're going to act chilish about it than yes it seems I do. It's an infection Takao,the eye drops will help get rid of it. and stop whining,". Takao ignored what was being said too busy rubbing his suddenly itchy eyes. The ground was getting hazy-wait what. "Why is my vision..w-what's going on!". His eyes started burning and it felt like _hell_. Midorima looked to his right only to not find the black hair he was looking for. He looked behind him and what he saw was scared him. Takao was itching,scratching at his eyes and screaming curled up in fetal position. He raced over and tried to get the boy to stop hurting himself. 

 

  "Takao,Takao,TAKAO LISTEN TO ME!". Midorima tried to get his lover to listen to him. Takao didn't hear him over his own screaming which he knew was driving attention from everyone surrounding him. Someone called an ambulance while others crowded around them only to be shooed away by a frighted Midorima. "Takao you need to stop scratching your eyes,it's making it feel worse Takao listen to me!"

 

  "S-shin-chan please it  _hurts_. Make it stop please!,"Takao begged as tears welled out of his eyes. His vision was distorted,he could not longer see what was around him. Only the blurred green eyes of his lover as his hands were pried from his itching eyes. He could feel salty tears line his face and hear the sound of a nearby ambulance coming closer and closer before he blacked out. 

* * *

   Midorima had texted Akashi back on why he wasn't going to make it to the get together. He was allowed to be with Takao in the ambulance after stating that he was his lover. He had never been this frighted,he deemed himself on staying calm and focused but this,this brought out a side he never knew he had. Seeing Takao like that,hearing him crying,screaming. It scared him to no end. The ride to the hospital was quick as Takao was admitted immediately to emergency level injuries. He had settled down a little bit more not screaming as much,but his eyes still felt like hell. Midorima followed the nurses down the white halls until a hand stopped him. 

 

  "Please hold on sir until we get the result on what's going on with the patient,"the nurse stated. 

 

  "Please..h-he's my lover..just let me in,"Midorima begged trying to stay calm at the situation at hand. 

 

  "I'm sorry sir,no one's allowed in expect the doctor. As soon as the results come in you will be notified immediately. What is your name sir?"

 

  "Midorima,Midorima Shintarou,". The nurse quickly wrote that down before directing Midorima to the waiting room. He took a seat and waited. His phone beeped. He picked it out of his pocket.  

 

    _From Generation of Miracles_

  _Midorimacchi! What's going on!_

 

_Mido-chin is everything alright?_

 

_Might I ask why you can not make it today Shintarou?_

 

_Midorima! What the hell's going on?_

 

_Midorima-kun are you okay? Akashi-kun notified us that you can not make it today_

 He quickly texted 

  _Takao had an incident today. I'm fine,he's not. Please don't ask me about it I'll tell you later. I must wait now._ He shoved his phone back in his pocket. It seems like hours when his name was called. He rushed down to follow the nurse guiding him to Takao's room.

* * *

 Takao was laying inside and awake. The area around his eyes were inflamed but that seemed to be the only thing off about his appearance. The nurse had left to give them alone time soon after Midorima entered the room. 

 

 "Shin-chan is that you?"Takao asked. The question took the green haired male by surprise. 

 

 "It's me Takao. Why do you ask,can't you see me?"Midorima asked. Takao half laughed quietly. 

 

 "That's the thing,Shin-chan. It's gone,my vision,". Midorima gasped. 

 

 "You blind?". A nodded of confirmation from Takao. 

 

 "They gave me two choices Shin-chan. I can live being blind forever or have an operation done that should help it. I want to see your again. I want to see your scowl,your everything again. They told me they'll be able start the operation today,"Takao stated. Midorima was still in shock with an unreadable face. 

 

 "I see. What did you choose,Kazunari?"Midorima asked. 

 

 "Option two duh. And you used my given name....it sounds nice when you say it Shin-chan,"Takao replied. 

 

 "Just Shintarou for moments like this Kazunari,".

 

 "Alright,Shintarou. Are you crying?"Takao asked feeling wet drops on his arm. 

 

 "I am. What of it?"Midorima replied grabbing a tissue and wiping his eyes. 

 

 "I haven't seen you cry since the game against Rakuzan. Now i can just feel you cry but well same thing,".The two continued to talk with the occastional banter before Midorima was asked to leave. Then started the dreadful wait of the operation.

* * *

 "Mr.Midorima sir,something went wrong. Your boyfriend..he didn't survive the operation,"a nurse stated quietly. His world shattered. His heart. His mind. His everything. He broke down in the waiting room after receiving the news. 

 

 " _Shintarou,Shintarou don't cry. After all,if the operation fails you still have me as a memory right? Memories,they last forever,"._  

 "Not all Kazunari Takao.....but this memory I'll never let go of.."Midorima whispered to himself through tears.  

**Author's Note:**

> Meh baby Takao,I am so sorry but I needed a break and angst came up and why did I write this. For anyone who read this piece of garbage thanks for dropping by. Please don't cry,if I made you cry I'M SORRY. I'm actually making myself cry.


End file.
